The material presented in this section merely provides background information to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. A power management apparatus can manage electrical parameters such as electrical voltage, electrical current and electrical power levels when transferring electrical energy among multiple devices.
The power management apparatus can include a buck boost converter to convert electrical parameters. Buck boost converters are DC-DC converter that can provide an output voltage that is a selected conversion magnitude greater than or less than an input voltage. The selected conversion magnitude can be determined by a control system based on sensed inputs and selected electrical parameter outputs to thereby accommodate devices having differing electrical parameter requirements. The control system can utilize an internal power device, such as an internal battery, to provide operating power. However, utilizing an internal battery provides a system failure mode when the internal battery is inoperable or discharged. Further, the internal battery adds costs, weight, and energy management inefficiency to the power management apparatus.
Power management apparatuses can measure an input electrical current level or an input electrical voltage level to convert the electrical current level or the electrical voltage level to a desired output electrical current level or output electrical voltage level. A controller can be utilized to monitor the input electrical current and voltage levels and to determine buck boost converter commands based on the input electrical current and electrical voltage levels.
When the controller is not receiving operating power, the controller does not provide buck boost converter commands to the buck boost converter and therefore, the buck boost converter is unable to control output electrical current and electrical voltage levels to desired levels.
Therefore, improved power management apparatuses are needed.